A Honeyzilla and Hirogo story
by DragonRider2022
Summary: This is a story to do with a movie called BIG HERO 6, the couplings are Hiro X Gogo, Honey Lemon X Fred and Wasabi X OC. After the destruction of San Fransokyo the team must try find out who caused San Fransokyo to fall. There will be Romance, Death (Nothing over the top) and there will be Teamwork
1. Chapter 1

**Honey Lemon's POV:**

Gogo and I are with the boys, Wasabi, Fred, Hiro and Baymax, playing Truth or Dare. "Okay, who's next?" says Hiro. I shrug, too lost in thoughts to remember. Fred raises his hand "ME! I WAS NEXT!" He grins and points at Gogo "Gogo truth or dare?" Gogo shrugs casually, popping her bubblegum. "Dare me, nitwit." Gogo says smirking, Fred grins and then looks at Hiro "I dare you to kiss Hiro's cheek for 1 whole minute". Fred says to Gogo, Gogo clenches her fists angrily, her face reddening, "Why you little-" Gogo says annoyed, she storms over to Hiro and presses her lips to his cheek, making him turn bright red.

"3, 2, 1!" Fred announces, counting down, I was recording the whole thing on my phone. I started giggling and Gogo glares at Fred, punching his arm before sitting back down, her face turning a bright scarlet. "Gogo, your emotional levels have risen, I will scan you for emotions." Baymax tells Gogo, making her blush as Baymax scans her. "You are feeling embarrassed, and at the same time smitten." Hiro goes bright red, Wasabi starts laughing, same with Fred. I show Gogo a picture of her kissing Hiro's cheek. I watch her turn bright red again and reply, "It's my turn, Fred! Truth or Dare?" Gogo smirks as Fred thinks for a moment and then answers saying "Both!"

"Okay, go up to Honey Lemon and say I love you. If she turns red, kiss her, if she doesn't... ask her, if she loves someone else." Gogo says, laughing a little. Fred groans in embarrassment. "Hey, it's my revenge to your dare." Fred goes up to me and blurts, "Honey, I love you…" I feel my face getting warm and I hear my friends trying to stifle their laughter. I suddenly feel Fred's lips against mine, and then pull away. We are both completely red, I give him a light smile as he turns and walks back to his spot. I can't stop thinking about the warmth of Fred's lips, it was just so different, since I haven't kissed a guy before, except Hiro, which was on the cheek. And of course, I've kissed my dad. Besides them, I've never done Fred…..

**Gogo Tomago's POV:**

I watch as Fred and Honey giggle and blush, joining in with Hiro and Wasabi's laughter. I can't help it but release it although Honey is giving me a look that says "Hey, stop it!". I just can't help it, if that was me, being kissed by Fred, he would wanted a hospital, seriously. "Ok, who's turn is it now?" I ask impatiently. Wasabi grins. "It's your turn to ask Hiro," he answers, keeping track of who should give who a truth or dare. Ugh. He's too detail-organized. Chill it down, dude!

"Ok, um, Hiro, truth or dare?" I ask. "Hmm….how about truth, since nobody chose it yet?" Hiro smiles. Oh god, he's smiling at me with his cute mouth...and that adorable gap between his teeth that makes him even cuter….holy cheese, he has dimples….really cute dimples…

"Gogo…..are you back from Mars?" Wasabi asks, as I return from Loveland and back into Hiro's bedroom. He looks puzzled and so does the others. "I-I'm fine," I reply. "I was, um, deep in thought about, uh, what I should ask Hiro." I say to the others. "Um, Hiro, is it true that you have a teddy bear, that you sleep with at night?" Hiro turns bright red and looks away "Y-yes, but it's, um, a gift from..._Tadashi"._ I watch a tear go down his cheek, I feel so bad for him. I go to him and hug him close to me, I can hear his heavy breathing and the pulsing of his heart. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and I feel this feeling bursting inside of me….I don't know what it is, but it feels warm and comforting. Hiro suddenly leans near me and kisses my cheek, and I redden as he whispers in my ear; "That's for kissing my cheek earlier." I smile and go back to my seat, butterflies in my stomach. Fred is snorting with laughter so is Wasabi, but Honey Lemon is just giving me different look...she's smiling and then mouths to me "You love him, don't you?" I give her a small smile back and furiously chew on the piece of gum in my mouth.

Baymax suddenly says "Looowwww Batterryyyyy," Hiro helps him stand as Baymax starts yelling out "WE JUMPED OUT A WINDOW!" Hiro facepalms and helps him into his recharging station. "We did that once Baymax…" Hiro says to Baymax, smiling. "Since this is technically a sleepover and its 12:14 am now, we should get some rest." Honey Lemon says to us, Fred grins and then stands up shouting, "GIRLS ON ONE SIDE OF THE ROOM, BOYS ON THE OTHER SIDE!" "Ok, ok," I say, suddenly feeling a weird pang of disappointment. Darn, for some reason I wanna sleep with Hiro by my side…

"Gogo? May I talk to you, on OUR side?" Honey Lemon says to me, I nod and go onto our side of the room. We set up our sleeping bags (Honey's neon pink with hearts, mine a blue to purple ombre color) and snuggle in. "You love Hiro, don't you, Gogo?" Honey Lemon whispers to me, I blush and smile, turning to look at the boys, Wasabi is already asleep while Fred and...holy cheese! Is Hiro wearing no top!? Oh god….now I am dead. Fred is shirtless, which is a sight I could do without, but I don't know about Honey Lemon.

**Fred's POV**

That was the weirdest game of Truth or Dare, EVER! I had to kiss Honey Lemon, although it was nice-ARGH, Fred what are you thinking, I am not in love with her! No way! But when I did, it was weird, I enjoyed it...her lips were warm and...stop it! "Fred are you okay?" Hiro says, I look at him, I nod and try go back to sleep, which isn't easy. Hiro is lightly snoring, next to me...Wasabi well that is different, he snores LOUDLY! I can't hear Honey Lemon, same with Gogo. I sigh, looking up at the ceiling...I close my eyes and fall asleep…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"HIRO, TURN THAT ALARM OFF!" I hear Gogo yell across the room, and Hiro obeys obediently, turning off a little robot clock. I rub my eyes and yawn. "Ew, Fred, you should get some mints," Wasabi gags. "Your breath smells so horrible that I can smell it from across the room!" I hear Gogo laugh, Honey Lemon giggles a little, Hiro just hands me a box of mints. I put one in my mouth and notice Honey Lemon staring at my bare chest. I blush and then put a t-shirt on, my mistake. Honey Lemon is blushing really hard, I smirk and notice Gogo getting up, wearing a really GIRLY pink tank top! "Since when do you like pink?" I say to Gogo, and she glares at me. "What colour do you want on your grave? Because it's ready." She says threateningly, I gulp and turn away from her. I get up and notice my hair is sticking everywhere, I feel a brush go through my hair, I turn around and see Honey Lemon brushing my hair down. I blush like crazy, Gogo yells "TAKE THAT!" and Wasabi and Hiro laughing like hyenas. I blush, for the first time I have nothing to say back to Gogo. Honey Lemon finishes with my hair turns me around and places my monster beanie on my head and leans in and gives me a quick peck on the lips before going to the other side and brushing her own hair.

Hiro yells out "HONEYZILLA!" I blush like a mad dog, and then I remember last night and then say "HIROGO!" Which makes Hiro and Gogo go quiet and with me, Wasabi and Honey Lemon laugh. "Breakfast is ready!" Aunt Cass yells out to us, "YEAH! FREE FOOD!" I run downstairs with Hiro, Wasabi and Honey Lemon, Gogo just being her usual self, not caring what's going on. We all take a place at the table, while Aunt Cass sets out the maple syrup and strawberries and-HOLY MACARONI, IS THAT WHIPPED CREAM? Gogo is sitting next to Hiro, Hiro is sitting next to Wasabi, Wasabi is sitting next to Honey Lemon, Honey Lemon is sitting next to me, and I'm sitting next to Gogo.

We start eating, Gogo and Hiro start an eating race and WAIT A MINUTE…..did Honey Lemon already finish her breakfast?! Jeez...girls eat fast...I finish my last piece and watch how Hiro actually beats Gogo. Gogo smiles and actually kisses Hiro's cheek leaving a bit of maple syrup on his cheek, Hiro blushes and wipes the sticky syrup off, smiling. Gogo smiles back. "Hirogo moment." I whisper to Honey Lemon, who giggles and then gently pushes me playfully back.

**Hiro's POV**

Wasabi is driving us to the San Fransokyo Institute of Tech today, which is not a good idea when he stops the car just to help a squirrel get back to the sidewalk. "Hiro, are you okay?" Wasabi says to me. I shrug. "I guess…" I reply back to him, Gogo smiles and gently punches my arm lightly. "Don't be scared, Hiro". Gogo says to me. I smirk. "I'm never scared!" "Yeah, sure," she rolls her eyes. Not in a mean way, but playfully. I really love the way she smiles at me and then jokes around with me….she's so beautiful... I smile lovingly at her, so I decide to do something...I lean my head on her shoulder and lay there peacefully as she lays her head on mine. Her hand grasps mine, it's warm and a bit sweaty but I don't mind. I squeeze her hand, and she squeezes back.

Honey and Fred are asleep leaning on each other, while Fred is holding her waist. Honey Lemon is gently stretching and replacing her hands around his neck gently. Gogo points to them with her free hand and I grin. "This is so cute to watch," I say to her, Gogo silently agrees, wrapping her free arm around me, and whispers, "Hey, we're cute too." She snuggles closer to me, and lightly kisses me on the cheek. I blush and snuggle closer to her, and we stay in this position until Wasabi stops the car. "Ok, everyone, let's get out-HOLY COW! HONEYZILLA AND HIROGO CONFIRMED!" he laughs as he looks at us. Unlike Wasabi, Baymax just stares at us blankly. Maybe it's because he's a 4 of us blush furiously and we all get out of the car, Gogo still holding my hand. "That was embarrassing…" I say to Gogo, and she smiles at me. "But it was nice, though." She replies back, I blush and then tiptoe since I am an inch shorter than her and kiss her gently on the lips. Gogo gladly returns the kiss. Soon, we separate...and the WHOLE gang looks at us in shock. Gogo and I smile at each other. "I love you, Gogo…" I say to her, she turns completely red and then replies back, "I love you too Hiro..." "Awww"s come from Wasabi, Fred and Honey Lemon, and Baymax just hugs us all together.

"Okay, who wants to have a day off school?" Wasabi says, which is surprising but we accept it, we head to the ice cream shop, and sit down on a table. "So are you two now a couple?" Honey asks Gogo and I. I look at Gogo and she looks at me. I nod at her and then look at Honey Lemon "Yeah, we are a couple, now." I reply back to her. Gogo smiles at me, and I return it happily. I really love her smile, well, not just that...I love everything about Gogo, her personality, her hair, her eyes, just everything. I can't live without her now, that we are together...I love Gogo so much….

My thoughts are stopped by Honey Lemon's squeal. "OMG, you guys have been staring at each other for, like, 1 minute!" she laughs. I start blushing like crazy, Gogo gets pretty mad and starts chasing her around, with her squealing and us laughing. "Don't kill me!" Honey Lemon keeps yelling, while Gogo replies, "No promises!" Fred suddenly stops Honey Lemon from running and I stop Gogo from killing her, "Okay, you two have been running around for the past, I don't know!" Fred says smirking, "C'mon, let's just enjoy this moment right now!" Wasabi says to us.

**Gogo's POV:**

I take a deep breath, and exhale it all out, saying "Hiro, you wanna share an ice cream sundae?" Nervousness tingles inside of me, I'd really like to share one with him…"Sure, I would love that!" Hiro replies back to me, grinning again. Holy cheese, I'm going to flip out now...wait, not really though….We order our meals, and start talking to each other, I notice Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Fred talking but I don't know what they are talking about. It doesn't matter. I try to picture this moment, right now minus them...me, Hiro, the ice cream sundae, we staring at each other lovingly, the vanilla ice cream starting to melt, the gummy bears Hiro requested on the sundae draped with the ice cream….overall this was the best day ever….

**Later on…**

We decided to go to the water park, but before we did that we went to Fred's mansion, because we accidently left our swimmers there, we separate into the boys and girls change rooms and then put our swimmers on. Hiro and Fred are shirtless AGAIN with their swim pants and Wasabi?...well, he's wearing a swim top that protects you from the sunlight's UV rays….and he still urges us to put on sunscreen! Ugh! Honey Lemon is (eek!) wearing a one piece bikini (...) and I'm just wearing a cute swim tee shirt and swim shorts. When we get there, the boys go to the HUGE as water slide which is taller than the actual place! Me and Honey go to the pool and swim around, suddenly I hear Honey Lemon scream in fright, Fred is gently holding her waist from behind...smiling at her, Hiro comes behind me and turns me around, planting his lips on mine.

I gasp a little in shock, then kiss him back...I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist, we separate and then see something unexpected Fred and Honey leaning in, I sneak up to them and then go "BOO!" causing them to scream, and separate from each other blushing like crazy, "Honeyzilla, confirmed". Wasabi says grinning, Fred splashes him with water, then pouts annoyed. Honey Lemon giggles, gently pinching his cheeks, causing him to blush harder and smile at her.

**Honey Lemon's POV**

I am teasing Fred, not by words just by pinching his cheeks gently...HE IS SO CUTE! aww he is blushing! I love- NO! I don't love Fred, I don't love Fred...ok fine…..I do love Fred! I giggle at Fred, suddenly he splashes me...oh no he didn't, I splash him back...Fred suddenly picks me up and twirls me around, I smile at him, leaning in...he starts to lean in also, we lean in until our lips brush together, Fred smiles and kisses me gently...I blush and kiss him back. I love the feel of his lips, so warm and so soft...Fred separates from our kiss and smiles at me, "HONEYZILLA!" Gogo yells out, we blush like crazy. I cry back, "HIROGO!" and Hiro and Gogo are now the ones blushing. Wasabi chuckles "You guys and the couplings". He says to us, we giggle and then I say to him, "One day you will fall in love Wasabi." Everyone, except Wasabi, agrees with me.

Wasabi blushes, then goes silent...Gogo then says to him "Wasabi, do you like someone?" He goes bright red in the cheeks and looks away, HE DOES! Wait! but who? "A girl I met, named Abbie." He replies, chuckling at the thought. OMG HE WHAT? "WASABI LIKES A GIRL!" Gogo yells, laughing. "WASABBIE! WASABBIE!" we all chant, making Wasabi blush. Wasabi says under his breath, "At least its better than them reminding me of the time I spit wasabi on my shirt." "NOW EVERYONE IS IN A RELATIONSHIP!" Fred cries back. "HIROGO, HONEYZILLA, AND WASABBIE!" We laugh and then suddenly something goes "BOOM!" and we all jump in surprise…

**Hiro's POV**

Everyone dives underwater for some reason, including me. I see Gogo hugging my waist and I hug her back. Fred and Honey are holding hands and I can see Wasabi freaking out and "talking" to himself. I kiss Gogo's forehead gently and then hug her close, her hugging me back tightly. Once we think that the "BOOM!" is done, we surface for some air.

Fred's house is destroyed-smoke billows everywhere, there are pieces of the house scattred….I look at Fred and he looks really disappointed. Honey goes over to him and hugs him. "It's ok, Fred, your family can rebuild it again, right?" Wasabi asks, trying to hide the sadness and sorrow in his voice.

Suddenly another "BOOM!" echoes out. Fred's butler, Heathcliff, runs out to us. "Master Frederick, according to your parents' instructions, you must all exit to house immediately." Heathcliff is surprisingly still calm and in his butler-y ways. "Um, o-okay," Fred replies. All of us get out of the pool and slip on our sandals and put on our tee-shirts. Another "BOOM!" cries out. "Master Frederick, we must go now; the limousine is ready," Heathcliff says again. We run outside to the street and start to climb into the sleek, black, long car.

Wasabi, Honey, and Fred climb in first, but before Gogo and I can go inside, Heathcliff stops us. "3 person maximum," he tells us. "Oh, come on!" Gogo yells angrily. "There are only 3 seats available; the other limousines were destroyed," Heathcliff demands. "You two must go on another transportation to follow us to safety." As Gogo looks depressed, my eyes suddenly shift to my-I mean, Tadashi's old-motorcycle which I used to come here.

"Come on, Gogo!" I say to her, and we run to the motorcycle. I take out my helmet and put it on me, and toss Tadashi's helmet to Gogo. "Put your arms around my waist!" I advise her, and she does. "Hang on tight!" I yell over the rumble of the engine, and we take off, following Fred's limo. We zoom across the the streets of San Fransokyo, and through narrow alleyways that remind me of my illegal bot fights. But those memories are long gone and I decide to focus on following the limousine. Oh darn-we lost them! Gogo and I are stuck in this alley, nowhere to go, lost! Gogo whimpers, and I turn off the engine. "W-we'll be fine," I tell her, trying to hide the crack in my voice. I kiss her, and she stops whimpering. "Woman up," I whisper, and I can almost see her smiling although my eyes are closed. We let go and start to find anyone who can help us. Gogo and I walk hand in hand, feeling a bit creeped out from the unwelcome atmosphere. Gogo squeezes my hand, and I squeeze it back in response.

We hear a "BOOM!" in the distance. "What's happening, Hiro?" Gogo askes me...I look at her, and shrug. "I have no idea…" Suddenly my phone rings, and it's...Honey Lemon. "Hiro, where are you?!" she screams, and adds "We can't see you following us!" "W-we're kind of…..lost," I say into the phone sheepishly. "Oh no!" The phone suddenly disconnects...what is going on? Gogo is seriously scared…"Hello Hiro and Gogo, how may I help you?" We turn around and see...Baymax! I smile and hug him, "Baymax, I need you to transform into your armour!" He obeys, I pull Gogo along with me...and fly off.I look behind and see Fred's destroyed mansion, in flames. I suddenly spot the limo as I look down! "Follow that limo!" I tell Baymax, we head to the docks. I look behind, and see San Fransokyo being destroyed...no….WAIT! where is Aunt Cass?! I allow Gogo to hop off when he lands and then I fly off to find Aunt Cass

I can't find her anywhere...no, this can't be...I start to panic, trying to look for the only person left who is related to me. I hear someone shouting…Aunt Cass! I look down and find her yelling out to me, I pull her up on Baymax, and fly back to the docks. "Aunt Cass, are you okay?!" I yell over the noise of Baymax's armour rockets. "I-I'm fine, sweetie," she smiles weakly. "But I don't think Mochi made it….." Aunt Cass starts crying and I really want to hug her but I can't. We find the team and go on a boat, Fred is really upset...in fact, he is crying. "Master Fredrick, your parents want us to go to the family island, all of us, will stay there". Heathcliff announces, closing a small cell phone. Fred smiles a bit, but is still really upset. He leans on Honey Lemon's shoulder who hugs him close then places a kiss on his forehead. "I can't believe this is happening!" Wasabi yells, terrified. Everyone nods in agreement, staying silent…suddenly Fred starts singing "They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be...I'm bad behaviour, but I do it in the best way…". Honey Lemon joins in "I'll be the watcher, of the eternal flame, I'll be the guard dog, of all your fever dreams." I join in next "I am the sand bottom half of the hour glass (glass) I'll try to picture me without but I can't."Everyone except Heathcliff and Aunt Cass join in singing "We could be immortals, immortals, just not for long, for long...and if we meet forever now, pull the blackout curtains down, just not for long, for long….immo-o-o-o-o-o-or, immortals, immo-o-o-o-o-o-or, immortals..."

Fred sings the next bit; "Sometimes the only payoff, for having any faith, is when it's testest again and again everyday". Gogo sings next; "I'm still comparing your past, to my future, it might be over but there not sutures". Wasabi sings next; "I am the sand bottom-half of the hour glass (glass) I'll try to picture me without you, but I can't." We all join in (except Heathcliff and Aunt Cass) "'Cause we could be immortals, immortals, just not for long, for long If we meet forever now, pull the blackout curtains down, Just not for long, for long, We could be immor immortals, immor immortals (Immortals) And if we meet forever now, pull the blackout curtains down We could be immortals, immortals, Just not for long, for long, We could be immor immortals, immor, immortals, Immor immortals, immor immortal...immortals." We sing the last line and then smile at each other. "Fred, is your home safe, from this?" Honey Lemon says to Fred, he smiles and hugs her "Yeah, it is. At least I hope it is." We all decide, to go to sleep...I lay my head on Gogo's lap, she smiles at me, Wasabi goes to sleep next to Baymax, Fred and Honey Lemon cuddle up to each other, Heathcliff stays awake and makes sure we don't crash, or anything...Aunt Cass falls asleep, after a while.

**Fred's POV**

The next morning, we wake up and I see my family island...and I finally get to see my parents once again. Our family island is like a HUGE GIGANTIC beach-y tropical place, complete with high cabins on long stilts, tiki masks, hibiscus flowers, lush palm trees….it's amazing! It always brings back memories when I was a kid, building sandcastles and wading in the water. I'd always spend most of my time outside, until I had to move to San Fransokyo. I notice we have hit shore.

I wake up everyone, and everyone is literally amazed at the place...I smile and Heathcliff takes us, besides me on a tour of the place, we reach the main part of the family island, the huge mansion...which my dad lives in, I smile at the memories that flood in my head. "Master Stan Lee will be down soon." I nod in approval, everyone looks at me...Honey Lemon notices a photo of me and my parents, when I was born...I forgot about those, I turn completely red in the I cheeks...this is going to be a VERY long day.

**Wasabi's POV**

Wow, this is the biggest mansion place I have ever seen...seriously, just wow! It's even bigger than the one in San Fransokyo! I notice a picture of Fred, when he was younger...he notices it too, he bright red. This is going to be fun...suddenly, I hear a girlish yell: "FRED, YOUR BACK!" Suddenly a young girl, tackles Fred to the floor, hugging him. "H-hey sis...ouch, could you get off me, so I can hug you better?" Fred asks his sister, Fiona. Fiona gets off him, and then helps him up.

"Sorry-" Fred suddenly picks her up and hugs her, we smile...Fiona spots Honey Lemon, and then wriggles out of the hug and points to her "Is she your girlfriend?" Fiona asks Fred, they both turn completely red and start stuttering "uh-" "y-yeah". Honey Lemon and Fred say at the same time blushing. Fiona giggles and then yells "Hey Hailey! FRED HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" ...Oh no Fred better run now, Fred glares at Fiona as another girl comes down, way older than all of us, probably a nanny, and ruffles up his hair. "HAILEY!" Fred complains. "What's all this noise about?" the older girl asks. Fiona grins and says, "Fred has a girlfriend!" I chuckle at her excitement and Fiona chants, "Fred has a girlfriend, Fred has a girlfriend, Fred has a-" Fred covers her mouth and laughs nervously at Hailey. "S-she must've eaten too much candy…" he sputters. "You know how much she loves chocolate and jelly beans!" Hailey raises and eyebrow and says, "Come on, Fiona, your favorite TV show is coming up, you don't wanna miss it." Fiona crosses her arms and pouts. "But Fred has a girlfriend!" Hailey sighs and mumbles something that none of us can hear. She leads Fiona away as the little girl yells and screams.

"Wow…" I say. "Yep, I live with that brat," Fred says sarcastically. I chuckle as Hailey hits him across the head, "OWW!" He says in pain…"I will be up stairs...by the way, mum is going to be done soon." Fred nods in approval and then turns to us, rolling his eyes, we laugh. "MY FREDDIE IS HOME!" Fred's mother hugs him tightly, making Fred turn red in the cheeks. "Uh...hey m-mum, how are you?" She smiles at him and then says "I am just fine, I just missed my little Fredrick." Gogo snorts in laughter, she notices us. "Hello, welcome to our home, you must be Fred's friends, am I right?" We all nod in unison, Honey Lemon comes up to her...and then says, "I am also his girlfriend." Fred blushes, but Fred's mom just hugs Honey Lemon and congratulates her.

Honey Lemon blushes and hugs her back, "Thanks, Mrs Lee." Honey Lemon says to Fred's mom, and then Fred's father comes down, Fred smiles at him "Dad." Fred's dad smiles and hugs Fred, which Fred gladly returns. "Welcome back Fredrick." Fred's dad says to him, Fred smiles and then turns to us. "This is my dad, Stan Lee." Stan Lee smiles at us and then leads upstairs, to the spare rooms, pairing us up together. Well, except me...thank goodness.

**Gogo's POV:**

Oh god, I have to sleep with Hiro...on the same bed! I feel my cheeks burning up, as we enter the room. Honey and Fred are paired up and Wasabi is alone, lucky him. No fair, he doesn't have to get embarrassed for sleeping with his crush.

It's no surprise that the room is super huge and the bed could probably fit 10 people. Heck, there's even room for a small bathroom...and wow, is that a walk through closet?! Man, that nitwit must be hella rich to have a _walk in closet. _

"I CALL SLEEPING ON THE RIGHT SIDE!" Hiro yells and flops down on the bed. I laugh and then sit on the left side, still laughing. Hiro suddenly nuzzles up to me, and kisses my cheek, whispering in my ear "I love you Gogo." I blush and then smile at him, lifting him onto my lap and kisses him on the lips gently. We separate, but then we hear the group giggling...we both turn to look at them laughing. I growl and start chasing them, they run away screaming, even Fred and Wasabi.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" I scream, and chase them down a narrow hallway, "Don't kill me!" Fred yells flipping himself off the top of the stairs right onto the ground, Honey Lemon runs the same way, Fred went. Wasabi...got tackled and nearly ended up with a broken arm. Serves them right, for spying on Hiro and I…

Fred and Honey Lemon come back up stairs looking tired, "We should get some rest guys". Fred announces to us. We head to our rooms, I lay down...suddenly I feel Hiro cuddle up to me, resting his head on my chest. I blush wildly, he smiles at me with those big brown eyes… I kiss him goodnight and fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks guys for reading! Me and my friend are working on this story together and we absolutely love Big Hero 6! We also love the shippings HIROGO and HONEYZILLA! The next chapter will be up as soon as we finish it, which might take awhile. Again, THANKS FOR READING!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Couple's Competition **

*Hiro's POV*

I love sleeping on GoGo's chest...it's more comfortable than a pillow. I turn to look at her and I blush. I love her purple striped hair and her gorgeous eyes. I love her soft, sweet lips that press against mine. I fall asleep thinking of her. I wake up, and I find GoGo already awake. Sunlight is streaming through the window. "Hey, I was wonderin' when you'd wake up." Her smile is just so beautiful. She's wearing a tank top Thant covers up her chest and some of her stomach. She was wearing her regular torn-up jeans. She was beautiful heaven right before my eyes.

Immediately, I go up to her and kiss her. She seems really surprised; even her eyes were open! But she soon closes them, puts her hands on my shoulders, and kisses back. I put my hands on her waist. We pull back from the kiss, still blushing. I turn the radio on and a waltz comes on.

*Gogo's POV*

I totally blushed when the waltz came on. But Hiro acted like it was nothing, even though he was blushing too. I danced with him, and it felt like we were the last two people on Earth for a few moments. He goes up and kisses me, which is kind of a normal thing now. I kissed him back because he's my boyfriend now.

We go downstairs and the whole team is smiling. I wanted to know what they were laughing about. "What's so funny? " I asked. "You two looked like you've been kissing..."said Honey. I blushed. I asked them how they knew, and she said my face was really red. That made me blush even more.

I eat breakfast. I put a spoonful of my cereal in Hiro's mouth, and he did the same with me. The whole gang was laughing, and then we made a competition on which couple would be the cutest. It sounded like a dorky idea, but then I realized I wanted everyone to know Hiro was mine. I wanted everyone to know we were a couple. "Let's do it!"

*Wasabi's POV* I wanted to win this challenge. So I pulled Abbie up on video chat so everyone could meet her. I gave her a kiss through the camera. I realized everyone was looking. I blushed really hard and Abbie was giggling. The group was yelling "WASABBIE WASABBIE WASSABBIE!" When everyone left, I talked to Abbie. I told her "One day, I'm gonna have enough money to send you so that you could buy a ticket to San Fransokyo." She really wanted to come.

I asked Fred what we should do today, and he said maybe we could go out to swim on the ocean. I though that was a good idea. I pulled Abbie up on video chat so I could show her what was on the island. She said she wished she could be there. I accidentally left the camera on when I was changing, and she saw me shirtless. I blushed like crazy and she did too. I scrambled to put my swimsuit on. The whole team saw what happened and started laughing. Then I started yelling "HoneyZilla and Hirogo!" They were blushing now, and Abbie was just laughing. I told Abbie that even though we were so far, it seemed like we were so close. Everyone was saying "AWWW!". I think me and Abbie are gonna win this thing.

Fred's POV:

Me and the gang are swimming in the ocean, I have a plan with Honey Lemon to win this. I grin as I swim behind her and wrap my around her waist, since I am shirtless...she pretty much goes red in the face... I grin cheekily, I turn her around and plant a big kiss directly on her lips, everyone goes 'Awww' I smirk between the kiss, as she wraps her arms around my neck, I grin and start tickling her, she shrieks in laughter, trying to make me stop. I keep tickling her, she falls onto me...making me lose my balance in the water. I fall into under the water and swim back up, coughing out water, the whole group is laughing.

I wink at her, she nods and then smiles at me, connecting her lips with mine, once again. Everyone goes "Awww" once again. We head out of the water and lay on the sand on our towels, I close my eyes, suddenly I feel Honey Lemon lay her head on my chest, I blush like crazy. She smiles at me… and then leans in close saying "You're my little monster, Freddy". I blush and then pull her closer and say louder "Well you're my sweet little lemon, Honey". Everyone goes "AWWWW" once more. Yup, me and Honey are definitely going to win this one.

Hiro's POV:

Wow this is going to be hard, me and Gogo seem to stand no chance against Honey and Fred also same with Wasabi and Abbie. We need to make a plan...and fast, I lead Gogo inside, I redress...but not in front of her, I come back into the room and see her in a short purple dress, with black legging underneath...I blush, she is so beautiful. I sit next to her... silently saying nothing, she looks at me and then laughs, I look at her confused. She grins and then cups my cheeks and kisses me, and then separates "You look so cute when your thinking". She says to me, giggling. I grin and the kiss her cheek "Thanks Tomato". I grin as she glares at me, I run off and then she chases me, "ITS TOMAGO NOT TOMATO!" She yells at me, while chasing me. I laugh and then I feel her tug me back by my hoodie, I groan. She gently punches my arm. "That's for calling me a tomato". She kisses my cheek "Thats for everything else".

I smile at her and then we hear Fred and the others go "Awwww!" we blush like crazy. I grin and then pull Gogo into a passionate kiss, she blushes and kisses me back. I place my hands on her shoulders since I am shorter than her and she places her hands around my neck. I love her soft lips, her black hair...her beautiful brown eyes, her strong personality and just her in general...she is my Gogo Tomago. We grin at each other as we separate, Honey is squealing in delight, Fred is grinning like crazy, Baymax...well he is just staring normally at us and Wasabi is smirking at us. Yup we are definitely going to win this.

Gogo's POV:

The boys are definitely taking this competition serious, I should be too...but I can't stop thinking about San Fransokyo and what might of caused those explosions. I sigh and walk outside, sitting on the sand. I look out to the ocean, when I notice Fred sits next to me...I roll my eyes, great...just great. I ignore him, but he doesn't give up so easily, he scoots closer to me, I look at him finally, raising an eyebrow "What is it, nitwit?" Fred rolls eyes and then smiles "I was wondering if you were okay, that's all". I groan, seriously he is so darn annoying "For your information, I am fine, anything else you need to ask me?" I ask him angrily, I notice his sad face...I sigh, but he is already getting up, I am going to regret this, but- I get up turn him around and hug him.

Fred hugs me back, I smile...I hear a bit of a sob, we both separate from the hug and see Hiro crying glaring at us, oh no..."I TRUSTED YOU!" He yells at me, I frown sadly "Hiro it's not what you think!" Fred says trying to calm him down. Honey Lemon comes out, and then sees me and Fred trying to calm down Hiro. "Whats going on?" Before me and Fred could say anything Hiro runs inside and I run after him.

Fred's POV:

I explain the whole situation to Honey Lemon, she smiles and hugs me. I hug her back, "It's okay Freddy, I will check on Hiro and Gogo and see what's happening, okay? Love you my little monster". She smiles at me, before going to Hiro and Gogo's room, I sigh and then head to my room I share with Honey Lemon. I take out an old diary I used to write in before I went to San Fransokyo... I get a pen and start writing in it:

_'Day 1,_

_Me and the gang have started a couple's competition:_

_MeXHoney against HiroXGogo and WasabiXAbbie, Wasabi and Abbie are doing pretty well, same with Hiro and Gogo...but I don't think Hiro will be talking or doing anything with Gogo for awhile and I don't think he even wants to speak or see me, right now. I wish none of this had happened, with me and Gogo... I guess I really am I screw up. _

_Anyways that's all for tonight, I will be writing in you soon diary. _

_-Fredzilla'_

_"_Freddy?" I look up and see Honey Lemon, I put away my diary then sit up. "What happened with Hiro and Gogo?" Honey Lemon sighs and then sits next to me, "They are breaking up", I groan and faceplant my face on my pillow. What is wrong with me?! Honey Lemon rubs my back "It's not your fault Freddy". I sigh and flop myself the right way round on the bed, Honey Lemon smiles at me, then leaves the room and then comes back in her PJ's. I smile and let her lay down on my chest, falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading this chapter! Me and my friends are doing a lot of work on it, and we are sorry it wasn't as long as the other, but hey at least, we finished it. Also the couplings will stay as it is.<strong>_

_**Couplings: **_

**_Hirogo_**

**_Honeyzilla_**

**_and Wasabbie _**

**_P.S I made a Gogo and Fred have friendship moment, so they will not be coupled in this. See ya next time!_**


	3. Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hi guys! Just to let you know, that the couplings of HIROGO, HONEYZILLA and WASABBIE are staying the same. With the last chapter, with Hiro and Gogo's fight...I will just give you a spoiler of what happened when Honey Lemon was in the room with them.**_

**Hiro's POV:**

**Me, Gogo and Honey Lemon are talking about what happened with Gogo and Fred, It turns out that they weren't trying to get together...Gogo was just trying to cheer up Fred...I sigh, maybe I am just not ready for a relationship right now, "I think me and Gogo should break up". I annouce, Gogo looks at me with tears, I look down sadly. Honey Lemon nods "Okay, but if any of you need any help...please come to me or maybe Aunt Cass". She says before leaving the room.**

**Gogo sighs and gets up, but before anything else...I turn her around and kiss her gently. Gogo kisses me back, we separate... "I don't think I am ready for a relationship...I am still young, and I need to think. So is it okay, if we just take some time away from each other?" I ask her politely, She nods and smiles kissing my cheek. We both head to bed, then fall asleep thinking about tonight... **

_**So how was that? I was just letting you know that the shippings will stay the same. Anyways I hope you like the story so far and me and my friends will update soon! See ya!**_


End file.
